Talk:Scissor Pincers
No Info There's zero information about the pincers Kamikiri used and any information about them can be put on his article under an Abilities section, tagged for deletion. --Speysider Talk Page | My Image Uploads | Tabber Code | My Wiki | Channel 19:54, November 17, 2012 (UTC) :You sir, are truly an anomaly. Because there is "zero information" in your opinion. The article should be deleted and everything just "mentioned in his article". Don't bother with the fact that it's a unique tool because it's not a simple pincer and hence can't be soft directed to a Wikipedia article. How about you actually go watch the episode with it in there and add a bit of content to the article? While you're at it, go needlessly tag the Mechanical Drilling Arm for deletion as well...--Cerez365™ (talk) 21:53, November 17, 2012 (UTC) ::You sir, are a total idiot. If you can't be bothered to reply in any form of mature way, don't even bother replying. You sir, are the epitome of stupid. --Speysider Talk Page | My Image Uploads | Tabber Code | My Wiki | Channel 22:32, November 17, 2012 (UTC) :::In short,because mayhap my post confused you: I don't think this should be deleted because the tool needs to be represented on the wikia because- to my knowledge- it is a unique weapon.--Cerez365™ (talk) 23:07, November 17, 2012 (UTC) ::::Can anyone please tell me just what the hell happened in the day I decided to hang out with other people?--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 23:15, November 17, 2012 (UTC) I tagged this page for deletion as it contains absolutely no information that can't be mentioned here. A page with two lines of text explaining "This is a pincer like device, X character uses it" is absolutely pointless. Then Cerez decided to flame me rather than being mature. In fact, looking at both pages, this article is just rehashing exactly the content on his article for no real reason. --Speysider Talk Page | My Image Uploads | Tabber Code | My Wiki | Channel 23:18, November 17, 2012 (UTC) :I'm not really going to entertain the argument but here's basically what happened: * Page with a tool is tagged for deletion ** Note that tools are either soft redirected because they are used in real life or else an article is created for it (I'm assuming no matter how small) * I state my opinion, calling him peculiar (the "flaming") and also suggesting that he add more content to the article instead of tagging it for deletion * Speysider goes on one of his famous "they're all out to get me" benders. Ensuring that it has optimal possibilities to be seen, confusing all involved.--Cerez365™ (talk) 23:24, November 17, 2012 (UTC) ::How do you want the article improved ? Do you want me to go on a stupid discussion about how we should discuss the metals used to make the damn thing and how you actually wield and use it ? I'm telling you, there's nothing to put on this page more than saying exactly what's been said on the article of the wielder. You do realise Wikipedia does merges all the time, even of those articles that are supposed to be separate ? If you think this article can be improved, go ahead, I'd like to see you struggle. --Speysider Talk Page | My Image Uploads | Tabber Code | My Wiki | Channel 23:28, November 17, 2012 (UTC) Can everyone please calm down? I don't like when you two fight since I've seen how bad it can get. I think both of made good points concerning the page. The pincers is a indeed a unique weapon and all of the weapons shown in the series have their pages, but it does have little information on it. However, I can see the problem why deleting this page might not be a good idea. If we want to keep consistency among the articles, then the page can stay. On the other hand, such a weapon with an article that merely two sentences in it can also be easily still explained in the user's page. I'm not getting into this argument, but please don't take this too far, you guys.--'NinjaSheik' 23:30, November 17, 2012 (UTC) :Blame Cerez for starting it for no reason whatsoever other than him getting pleasure out of it. >.> :There's nothing to gain from keeping this page around, it's just a rehashing of the wielder's abilities section, it can't be improved because there's nothing else to say about it. --Speysider Talk Page | My Image Uploads | Tabber Code | My Wiki | Channel 23:32, November 17, 2012 (UTC) I believe pointing fingers isn't going to solve anything, Speysider. Both you and Cerez-senpai are great users and have contributed a lot to the wiki, but you guys do tend to fight a lot. Please don't fight, okay? Just discuss calmly, please.--'NinjaSheik' 23:37, November 17, 2012 (UTC) You are right about one thing Sheik, fighting will solve nothing. In the time Speysider took trying to make me look like I was wrong for calling him out, I watched the episode and did this, making the discussion about deletion according to his rationale... moot.--Cerez365™ (talk) 23:42, November 17, 2012 (UTC) :Then stop calling me out and do something useful rather than attacking me at every available opportunity you can get. It's pissing off both me and a load of other users of this wiki. Honestly, all of the stuff on this article can just be put on Kamikiri's article rather than a tiny article rehashing Kamikiri's article >.> --Speysider Talk Page | My Image Uploads | Tabber Code | My Wiki | Channel 23:45, November 17, 2012 (UTC) Went ahead and added info to this article. Perhaps this will help. I could also add that this weapon was carried over to the Casualty Puppet Arashi made, but that's probably not relevant to the weapon so much as the character. --Hawkeye2701 (talk) 23:47, November 17, 2012 (UTC) :Looks back at article* <_<; Then again, maybe not. Oh well, don't mind me. Gonna go check on that drill article if that's cool? --Hawkeye2701 (talk) 23:50, November 17, 2012 (UTC) ::Like I've said before, unique tools get articles no matter how small or irrelevant the info seems to you. I really don't think you want to talk about doing useful things mate, you'd lose even if I disappeared for a year. You're not supposed to go around creating problems for the wikia. In the same way I could take five minutes out to add a few sentences to the article, you could've done the same and avoided all of this: people aren't here to fix your herp derps.--Cerez365™ (talk) 23:51, November 17, 2012 (UTC) :::I don't really give 2 shits what you do but all the content of this article is just going to be rehashing what's on Kamikiri's article anyway, making it completely pointless in the first place. --Speysider Talk Page | My Image Uploads | Tabber Code | My Wiki | Channel 23:54, November 17, 2012 (UTC)